Auf verschiedenen Seiten
by Nyella
Summary: Nach der ersten Schlacht des Trojanischen Krieges bergen beide Seiten ihre Gefallenen. Ein Trojaner trifft auf einen trauernden Griechen.


Disclaimer: Ich hab absolut keine Ahnung, wem die Rechte an Troja jetzt gehören... mir jedenfalls nicht.

Inhalt: Nach der ersten Schlacht des Trojanischen Krieges bergen beide Seiten ihre Gefallenen. Ein Trojaner trifft auf einen trauernden Griechen.

Anmerkung: Dass Menelaos schon am ersten Tag stirbt, hab ich aus dem Film, der Rest könnte in jedem x-beliebigen Troja-Roman vorkommen. Reviews bauen einen Autor total auf! (ich hoffe, ihr versteht den Wink! 'g') Einfach auf diesen tollen Button unten links klicken...

* * *

**Auf verschiedenen Seiten**

Die Sonne war halb hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und die Dunkelheit nahm immer weiter zu. Er stand vor den Toren seiner Heimatstadt und blickte mit Entsetzen auf das Schlachtfeld vor ihm.

Der Boden war übersät mit Leichen. Auch er selbst war nicht unbeteiligt an diesem Blutbad. Darum wollte er helfen, es zu beseitigen.

Es kostete ihn dennoch große Überwindung, die trojanischen Leichen auf die Lederdecken zu ziehen. Manche hatte er gekannt, andere hatte er noch nie gesehen. Einige waren unkenntlich geworden.

Er führte ein Pferd, das eine vollbeladene Decke zog, hinter die Stadtmauern. Als er wiederkehrte, sah er, dass fremde Männer auf das Schlachtfeld kamen. Auch sie waren ausgerüstet mit Pferden und Lederdecken.

Den Griechen war erlaubt worden, ihre Toten zu holen.

Er ging zu der Stelle, an der er aufgehört hatte. Es waren so viele, die am heutigen Tag hier den Tod gefunden hatten. Griechen und Trojaner lagen Seite an Seite.

‚Daran sollten sich unsere Könige ein Beispiel nehmen', dachte er verbittert.

Er fasste eine Leiche unter den Armen und schleifte sie zur Decke.

Als er zurückkehrte, sah er einen Mann an einem der Leichen knien. Sein Oberkörper wiegte vor und zurück; seine Schultern wurden von Schluchzern geschüttelt.

Der Tote musste jemand sein, den er sehr geliebt hatte.

Er zögerte kurz, trat dann zu dem Griechen und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Er war mein kleiner Bruder"

Er konnte den Griechen verstehen, obgleich der einen merkwürdigen Dialekt zu sprechen schien.

„Ich habe ihm tausendmal gesagt, geh nicht, bleib zu Hause. Er hat auf niemanden gehört. Er wollte unbedingt diesen Krieg erleben."

Schluchzer schüttelten den Mann; er sank auf der Brust seines Bruders zusammen.

„Ich versprach meinen Eltern, ich würde ihn heil herausbringen aus diesem Krieg. Ich versprach, ihn zu beschützen. Doch als es soweit war, war ich nicht bei ihm. Ich war nicht bei ihm, als er starb. Ich konnte ihn nicht retten."

Die Augen des Trojaners füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Er... hat nicht gelitten...", krächzte er.

Der Grieche sah auf in das Gesicht des Feindes.

„Das hoffe ich."

Er kniete sich neben den Trauernden.

„Ich habe weder Familie noch gute Freunde. Ich werde niemanden haben, der um mich trauert, wenn ich falle. Dein Bruder kann sich sehr glücklich schätzen, einen Bruder zu haben, der ihn liebt, wo er immer er jetzt auch ist."

„Dieser Krieg ist so sinnlos. Wegen einer Frau geführt. Wegen _einer_ Frau, deren Ehemann nicht einmal mehr lebt!"

„Glaubst du wirklich, hier geht es noch um Liebe? Das ganze war nur ein Vorwand, um Troja anzugreifen."

„Ich schäme mich dafür."

Eine Pause entstand.

„Als ich noch jünger war, kam ich oft mit meinem Vater, einem Händler, in diese Stadt. Ich liebte die Besuche. Alle waren freundlich und offen, und wir machten immer gute und ehrliche Geschäfte. Und jetzt gehöre ich zu jenen, die diese Stadt belagern, die ihren Untergang fordern."

„Aber das tust du nicht. Du forderst nicht Trojas Untergang; im Gegenteil, du schämst dich dafür. Du gehörst nicht zu jenen, die Troja schaden wollen."

„Und doch kämpfe ich freiwillig an Agamemnons Seite."

Darauf wusste der Trojaner keine Antwort. Stumm kniete er neben dem Griechen.

Während diesem noch die Tränen über die Wangen liefen, lächelte er seinen Feind an.

„Ich danke dir, mein Freund. Du hast mir zugehört und Trost gespendet. Ich werde dich niemals vergessen."

„Ebenso wenig wie ich dich jemals vergessen werde. Ich werde für die Seele deines Bruders beten. Aber ich hoffe, wir sehen uns nicht wieder."

Der Grieche neigte den Kopf.

„Lebe wohl. Gebe Zeus, dass du diesen Krieg überlebst."

„Ja, mein Freund. Gebe er, dass du diesen Krieg überlebst."

So schieden sie auseinander; wissend, dass sie am nächsten Morgen auf verschiedenen Seiten stehen würden.


End file.
